Mad Night
by PrincessWilla101
Summary: Mad Night Rated K plus for randomness. Keepers are tired of Truth or Dare what in the world can they do?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of the franchise mentioned in these stories. This takes place after Payback Maybeck.

Finn's POV:

So everyone (including Jess and of course Amanda) was at my house and of course I had to plan this thing so that we wouldn't even go near truth or dare.

"So how about we play our regular game of Tru-" began Amanda

"NO! NO! AND NO!" Maybeck said.

"What? It's just truth or dare!" Philby said mockingly.

"No. I absolutely refuse!"

"Fine. I guess its time to take out the old Mad libs" I said smiling.

"Okay but can I go first?" asked Maybeck.

"Alright here's the sheet I chose for you." I said passing it to Maybeck.

"Alright, gimme an adjective." He started.

"RANDOM!" yelled Charlene.

"Okay. Gimme a plural noun."

"PICKLES! PICKLES! PICKLES! HE... HE... HE... PICKLES!" Philby screamed like a maniac.

"Okay then." Maybeck said awkwardly. "Noun! Anyone a noun?"

"How about pickle?" Philby said.

"No. Willa! Gimme a noun."

Philby whispered something to Willa but she just looked at him awkwardly.

"Money." Willa said.

"Aw, come on Willa!" Said Philby.

"Give me an adjective."

"Clean." I said.

"Okay." Maybeck said jotting it down.

"Another adjective."

"Ponylicious." said Jess evilly.

"AHH! NO! UH UH! NOO WAY! PONIES ARE SCARY!" Maybeck shouted.

"Just do it!" I told him.

"Fine Finn. But next time we play a game, its going to be Curses." Maybeck said regretfully.

"That's cool with me." I told him.

"Noun."

"Baby."

"Adjective." He said like a zombie.

"Crazy" said Amanda.

"Noun."

"PICKLES! PICKLES AND PICKLES! OR JUST PICKLE." Screamed Philby.

"Pickle." agreed Willa.

"Pickle." agreed Charlene and Amanda.

"Pickle." Jess and I agreed.

"Okay then, Pickle." said Maybeck. "A plural noun."

"Businesses." I said.

"Verb ending in ing."

"Recovering." said Charlene.

"Verb." said Maybeck.

"Love!" said Amanda.

"Murder it is." said Maybeck.

"Maybeck!" said Amanda shockingly.

"Part of da body! Plural!"

"UVULAS!"

"Adjective."

"Low."

"Another Adjective."

"How about heavenly." said Philby.

"Another adjective."

"Curved."

"Last one, Noun."

"CANDY!" Yelled Jess.

"FOOD!" I yelled.

"Stove it is."

"Grr... Maybeck."

"Okay, Here we go, Boxing. Television has brought back boxing as a random attraction. A boxer wears leather pickles-"

Burst of laughter.

"On his or her hands and a mouthpiece in his or her money. If you want to be a clean boxer, you must have... ponylicous... reflexes and an ability to take a punch in the baby."

"Oh wow!" said Charlene.

"To keep in crazy condition, boxers train by punching a pickle, lifting businesses, or recovering a rope."

"That came out so wrong." said Philby.

"All boxers murder to keep their uvulas in low shape."

A HUGE BURST OF LAUGHTER

"Unfortunately, most boxers end up with heavenly ears, curved noses and very little money in the stove. The end."

"Okay. My turn!" said Philby.

TO BE CONTINUED!


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so I REALLY hope you like this chapter. It was requested to be done by KingdomKeeper1121 so here it is! ENJOY! Or else...**

**Willa's POV:**

"My turn!" Philby says happily. "Ooh this looks like a good one! Gimme an adjective."

"How about JUMBO." said Maybeck.

"Now give me... Oh wow! Give me 4 plural nouns." Philby said.

"Okay, tacos, pickles, computers and movies! Simple!" I say.

"Hehehe... PICKLES!" Philby says while writing it down.

"Thanks a lot WILLA!" says Amanda

"Hey we want to do some too Willa!" said Finn.

"YOU can do the next one then." I say.

"Give me eh I'll just get all the nouns now. Give me 5 nouns. One for everybody BUT Willa." Philby said.

"Hey!" I said

"Sorry!"

"Hmm... baseball." said Finn.

"SOCCER!" shouted Jess.

"Baby." said Charlene.

"But we did that one last time Charlene!" Maybeck said.

"Who cares? My turn!" shouted Amanda. "Chocolate pants!"

"What?" I ask.

"Um... this is mad libs right?" she said. "Onto Maybeck."

Charlene jumps up and runs out randomly.

"Uh Charlene?" Maybeck says.

"Charlene it is." Philby says.

"Wait, WHAT? NO! That wasn't it!" Maybeck shouted.

"Too late! I am using a pen you know." Philby says holding up his pen.

"Ugh. FINE!"

"So now give me an adverb from Willa." Philby says.

"Yay! Okay, greedily."

"Next I need a type of liquid."

"CHEMICALS! Hehehe..." shouted Charlene having just come back into the room.

"Um... is that even a liquid?"

"Uh, yeah if you are a mad scientist! I can't believe I'm gonna say this but THINK Philby!"

Everyone gasped.

"Did she just? Say. THAT?" Philby asked. "Eh who cares, ONWARD TO PICKLE LAND!"

"Oh great." says Jess. "He's been abducted by pickle aliens again."

"Gimme a verb." Philby said now calmed down.

"Swim." says Amanda.

"Okay, now give me 2 adjectives, one from Finn and the other from Jess."

"DISNEY!" shouted Jess.

"Okay, Finn?" Philby asked

"How about Messy?" Finn says.

"Okay were done. And the title is; **Instructions For The Babysitter**"

"Oh. God." said Charlene.

"This could get BAD." I say.

"Here we go." says Philby.

**Here's what it said:**

The boys can watch an hour of **jumbo **television before turning off the **tacos **in their room. Make sure they do not watch any violent **pickles **or adult **computers**. If there are any phone **movies**, do not identify yourself as the **baseball**-sitter. Take a message. Write it **greedily **on the **soccer ** , the baby gets his warm **chemicals **around six o'clock. If the baby starts to **swim **in his **baby**, be sure to change his diaper before you put him back in his **chocolate pants**. If you have any **Disney **questions or **messy **problems, please page us on our **Charlene**.

"Hey! Since when did you use MY name?" Charlene yells out.

"Ask Maybeck." I say.

"MAYBECK!" Charlene yells.

**So, I really hope you liked it! Remember to review! I LOVE reviews!**


	3. Author's Note!

**Hey peoples! (And traitors... *cough* KingdomKeeper1121 *cough*) Anyway, I'm going on a three day trip out of town so I won't be updating for about 4 days. But don't worry! I'll be working on something! !D So... Just remember, keep UPDATING! I'll have something for sICk dAY, A day in Willa's Life and Wilby Oneshots! Remember Mad Night is still up for taking!**

**PEACE, LOVE, COOKIES, ICECREAM AND...**

**KINGDOM KEEPERS!**


End file.
